Fire Emblem: the Living Legend
by Hakan Kurohi
Summary: 1000 years have passed since the scouring. With only his instincts to guide him, Hakan is thrust into the heart of a deadly conflict. Pairing HakanxLyn KentxFiora ErkxPric
1. The Begining

I was running. Running out of time and out of voulnararies. I winced when yet another one of many arrows buried itself in my left arm. I stumbled on a rock and fell. I started cursing a blue streak to make a sailor blush with shame. I pushed myself up and vaguely noted that at some point while running I had made it to the Sacae Plains. Wounded and seeking shelter I stumbled towards a nearby building, but after two steps of fighting the darkness seeking to claim me, it finally overcame me and the last thing I saw through the rain was a person running to me.

----scene change----

When I woke up the first thing I heard was a voice say;

"Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes and notice a beautiful girl standing beside my side with slight concern hidden in her eyes.

"Barely." ,I rasped out. "Where?" ,I managed to say before i started coughing.

"I found you unconscious on the plains." ,she stated. "I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. Your safe now."

"Thanks." I manged to say.

"Your welcome." ,she said with a smile. "Glad to help. May I ask who you are? Do you remember your name? ...OH! I'm sorry. Drink this it will help your throat."

"Thanks" ,I replied after I drank it. "My name is Hakan Blackfire."

"Your name is Hakan Blackfire? What an odd sounding name... but pay me no mind. It's a good name."

"Thanks"

"I can tell by your attire and the way you talk that you are a traveler. May I ask what brings you to the Sacae Plains? Will you share your story with me?" ,She inquiered.

I paused to try and gather my thoughts when a noise was heard outside.

"Hm. What was that noise?" ,she asked. "I'll go see what's happening. Hakan you stay here." And with that she went outside just to burst back in not a minute later. "Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planing on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe here Hakan."

"Wait I could help!" ,I yelped.

"What you want to help?" ,she asked. "Well, can you use a weapon?"

"Yes but unless you have an extra I can't help with that. However my specialty is battlefield tactics."

"Ah I see... so your a tactician by trade? An odd profession, but... very well. We'll go together!"


	2. Upon The Plains

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I forgot something very important in the last, chapter. Hakan has amnesia, it occured sometime before the start of the story. I'll have a flashback later(different chap) on that shows that.  
Two weeks have passed since he woke up but he still remembers his name,  
and basic, to him at least, battle strategy. I will put the rest of the info in the flashback. That and Hakan is still injured, the wound is just not talked about in the last chap. The injury is a diagonal gash down his back and across his side. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! ^.^

Character stats Hakan Class - Tactician, Bladelord*, Warmaster*  
Colors - Dark Green Personality - While normally a cheerful person if pushed is a force to be reckoned with.  
Meet in prologue Lvl 2 Wields short bow and carries a vulnearay.  
*Not a lord but Bladelord is the only class, other then the nomad ranger,  
to use a sword and bow.*Initial class **Warmaster is a title to denote his status as a military commander of the battlefield. The tactician and warrior whose master strategies all revere.  
**Achieved around (game chapter) twenty-four.

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem. If i did you wouldn't be reading this.

I shivered slightly as we walked out onto the plains, which was odd as it was quiet warm outside. Even still I had a strange since of forbidding. I shrugged it off uneasily thinking,'What could go wrong? There is only three axemen and Lyn has a sword. If she runs into trouble then I can get her out with the bow she gave me. Never the less I still felt that something was wrong. We starte out after the brigands with a vengence. The first one we took by surprise while coming out of the trees. My arrow pierced his spinal cord as Lyn's sword erupted from his throat. As his blood spilled out onto the grass the other brigands noticed us. His eyes widened with shock then narrowed with rage. "BROTHER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He shouted as he charged at us. As he charged passed Lyn dodged, but he managed a glancing blow off her arm. A second later blood was spurting from his throat and Lyn's sword was sticking through his heart.  
"How's your arm? Do you need a vulnerary?" ,I asked

"No, I'm fine. It's just a scratch. We can deal with it later, after we defeat this last brigand." ,she replied.

With that the two of us hurtled across the plains toward the ger*. Just as we got within twelve paces he suddenly jerked his arm throwing a handaxe flying. With that he drew a iron axe and charged. With a loud, buzzing whir the handaxe spun towards us. We quickly ducked, dodging in different directions. I spun, drew and arrow, and shot at the axe that was now spinning back toward us. My arrow intersected it and both dropped to ground, the arrow split in two. Suddenly the entire area around me was cast into shadow and Lyn was shouting my name. I rolled forward turned around, just as an axe buried itself into the earth where I had been. Lyn stuck from the side and tore a gash through his side. As blood spewed from his side he roared "HOW DARE YOU!! You challenge ME! Batta the Beast!?!"

I grinned and replied, "Are you sure it's Batta the Beast? Isn't it Batta the Beat?" I watched carefully as Lyn moved to strike him from behind. Drawing and arrow I shoot at a place a little to his left, hoping to make him dodge right. I grin harder as he does as i hoped just as Lyn attacked and severed the tendons of legs. Shooting him in the head I move over next to Lyn to check on her arm. The world suddenly started to spin, and I vaguely realized that my side was drenched with blood. When did I get hit? Oh, that's right, that wound was already there. It has just reopened. My eyes fall closed as I drift into blissful unconsciousness.

Everything was hazy but for the flashing of steel, the sparks jumping from the blades, the sound of metal on metal, and the figures wielding them. Two figures stood, dancing the timeless dance, fighting the endless fight. One stood tall and proud. At 5'10 with brown hair and piercing green eyes, he was sure in skill and confident of victory. The other standing just as proud, is stooped. The years have stolen his youth and stature from him. With white matted hair and sharp blue eyes, his age belayed his skill. On they fought, as to them day, months, and years flew by reality said it was but an hour. As the older man started to weaken, treachery! A knife dripping with poison shoots from the shadows. And thus I awake.


End file.
